dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
Hidden Pages
There are several pages which cannot be located through site navigation. Some are site tools and utilities, others are easter eggs and jokes. The following pages have been uncovered by users: Hidden Pages Fake Eggs :See main article: Fake Eggs Two "fake eggs" exist: * <3 egg – Displays a pink egg with a red heart on it. * XD egg – Displays a colored egg with white squiggles on it. The ಠ_ಠ Page The ಠ_ಠ page is a page where different faces get displayed when constantly refreshed, with several possible faces. (One of these faces will even lead to a youtube video when clicked on) The Check Page The check page exists to repair a bug where the male and female symbols may be replaced with letters. Visiting the page should restore the correct symbols. The Graveyard Page :See main article: Graveyard The Graveyard displays recently deceased eggs, hatchlings, and dragons. It cannot always be found, sometimes displaying only a message that you searched for the dragon graveyard but were unable to locate it. The "Make My Eggs Gold" Page This page is a site joke, allegedly to turn all a user's eggs to Gold. The Thuwed Page :See main article: Thuwed Lineage The Thuwed page lists all of TJ09's Thuwed pairs, and the status of the Thuwed breeding list availability. The Wilderness Page :See main article: Wilderness Page The Wilderness page shows wild dragons, which were released from users' scrolls. The Wilderness Young Page :See main article: Wilderness Young Page The wilderness young page shows still-growing wild dragons bred from the wild adults. If there are no wild bred hatchlings the page will get redirected to the normal wilderness page.) Random Pages There are several randomizer pages available on the site: * Random Dragon renders a random adult dragon from a user's scroll. * Random Egg renders a random egg or growing hatchling from a user's scroll. * Random Pair selects two dragons at random from a user's scroll and (if of compatible types) provides a button to breed them. Retired Hidden Pages The following hidden pages are retired, and no longer served on the site: *'Description Day:' Showed a line graph revealing what percent of dragon Descriptions were still needing reviews. *'Cat Lineage:' When you typed "lineage-cats" instead of just lineage the little lineage boxes had cat files as background images. (TJ installed this after a user suggested to throw cats at the new lineages to appease everyone.) *'Dorkface:' There used to be a page that listed all the Dorkfaces. *'Proxyjs:' said "HAI" to you. *'Rare:' This page somehow represented the Cave population and drop-rates. *'The List:' A different message was displayed depending on the browser you viewed it on! *'The Nursery:' This page hosted growing dragons that could have used a boost. *'TJ Sort:' It sorted your dragons as they were on TJ's scroll. *'wtf:' Apparently, the site didn't like to be "wtf'd" at... *'WTFBBQCHICKEN:' There once existed a WTFBBQCHICKEN page. *'The Reject Page: '''displayed all recent breeding rejections. *'The Meh Page:' Removed any Rare x Rare rejections recorded before Rare x Rare breeding was allowed. *'The S1 Updater Page:' This was a tool which TJ09 released when the S1 hatchling freezing got implemented, to let people take existing "S1 frozen" hatchlings (which are accomplished merely by low views) and "convert" them to proper S1 frozens. *'The Frozen Stone Egg from Stone x Pygmy page' ':' Showed a frozen stone egg, named "oh god that would be hilarious," bred from a pair of Wild Dragons in 2011. *404 Potato Page: The 404 potato page was a hidden page that apparently existed since Halloween 2011. TJ09 commented on the page, suggesting it was temporary. DragonCave nursery.png| The old DC-Nursery Cat lineage 1.png| Cat Lineage Cat-lineage 2.png| Cat Lineage Category:Cave Articles